habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Pixel Power
Introduction Pixel Power is a guild for pixel artists of all levels, beginners and experts alike. 'We encourage people of all abilities to try their hand at pixel art - still and animated - and possibly even show the guild their creations! We run challenges so that you can get out of your comfort zone and get in some practice! Though we both focus on pixel art, we are seperate from the Pixels In Progress (Aspiring Artisans) guild, which focuses on creating pixel art for use in Habitica. If you are an artisan looking for some extra feedback on your work, we would still be very happy to try to help! If you are interested in creating artwork for use in Habitica but don't know where to get started, check out the wiki page on Guidance for Artisans. The guild is currently led by Pixel Storm. Our previous leaders include: *Elite Artisan and Challenger nonight *Pixel Power's creator and Legendary Artisan Shaner Guild guidelines *'Abide to the community guidelines when participating in the guild discussions - we are a public guild and therefore we wish to remain open to everyone by creating a positive and welcoming atmosphere. *'Be considerate and encouraging in your feedback' - everyone is just trying their best to create something worth sharing. Be respectful of your fellow artists so we can all improve our pixel art skills! *'Try to take on board any feedback that your art recieves' - you don't necessarily have to impliment any changes, but bear in mind that sometimes a fresh pair of eyes can point out things that you might not have noticed or thought about before. *'Just ask if you need any extra time for challenges' - sometimes you might have a really busy month or stumble on a little art block. And that's totally okay! We can extend challenges to allow participants more time. If you don't want to ask publically, drop the challenge leader a PM before the original deadline. Resources Elite Artisan, Scribe and Comrade ravenlune compiled a large Pixel art resources document with details on programs and apps, general guides and pixel art techniques. If you would like to suggest a resource to be added to the document, please PM ravenlune on Habitica. Challenges There are four types of regular challenges in Pixel Power: Beginner and Intermediate challenges (create something related to the challenge theme - these challenges last for two months), Palette challenges (use the colours provided to create some pixel art - these challenges last for a month) and Weekly challenges (create something related to the challenge theme - these challenges last for a week). Ongoing challenges The following challenges are currently ongoing. There's still time for your to head to Pixel Power to participate! *Turtle - Beginner Challenge (May to June, extended). Create some pixel art of a turtle! *Tress - Intermediate Challenge (May to June, extended). Create some pixel art of a tree! *Catch the Fish Palette - Pixel Power Monthly Challenge #3 (June, extened). Create some pixel art using the colours provided. *Asteroids - Beginner Challenge (June to July). Create some pixel art of an asteroid! *Ocean - Intermediate Challenge (June to July). Create some pixel art of an asteroid! *Steampunk Palette - Pixel Power Monthly Challenge #4 (July). Create some pixel art using the colours provided. *Serpent - Beginner Challenge (July to August) - Create some pixel art of a serpent! *Basketball - Intermeidate Challenge (July to August) - Create some basketball related pixel art! *Bonus Challenge - Habitica Naming Day! (July) - Create some pixel art to celebrate Habitica Naming Day! Previous challenges (and their winners!) The following sections list our past challenges and their winners. They have been sorted into sections (Bi-Monthly Beginner, Bi-Monthly Intermediate, Monthly and Weekly) for easier navigation. Bi-Monthly Beginner Challenges Below is a list of previous bi-monthly challenges and their winners. These challenges lasted for two months, and were open to beginner artists. Through each challenge, our artists rose to the challenge, employing several interesting techniques to achieve depth and variety in the range of images they submitted, visible in the guild or by request! Show/Hide Bi-monthly Beginner Challenges Shoes Pixel Storm ran this challenge from April to May 2019, inviting beginner artists to create a work of art based on the theme of shoes. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. Winner: @gawrone Turtles Pixel Storm ran this challenge from May to June 2019, inviting beginner artists to create a work of art based on the theme of turtles. The theme was chosen in honour of World Turtle Day on the 23rd of May. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. Winner: @-----''' Asteroids Pixel Storm ran this challenge through June to July 2019, inviting beginner artists to create a work of art based on the theme of asteroids. The theme was chosen in honour of World Asteroid Day on the 30th of June. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. 'Winner: @-----' Bi-Monthly Intermediate Challenges Below is a list of previous bi-monthly challenges and their winners. These challenges lasted for two months, and were open to intermediate artists. Through each challenge, our artists rose to the challenge, employing several interesting techniques to achieve depth and variety in the range of images they submitted, visible in the guild or by request! Show/Hide Bi-Monthly Intermediate Challenges Flowers Pixel Storm ran this challenge from April to May 2019, inviting intermediate artists to create a work of art based on the theme of flowers. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. '''Winner: @gawrone Trees Pixel Storm ran this challenge from May to June 2019, inviting beginner artists to create a work of art based on the theme of trees. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. Winner: @-----''' Ocean Pixel Storm ran this challenge through June to July 2019, inviting beginner artists to create a work of art based on the theme of the ocean. The theme was chosen in honour of World Ocean Day on the 8th of June. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. 'Winner: @-----' Monthly Palette Challenges Below is a list of previous monthly challenges and their winners. Through each challenge, our artists rose to the challenge, employing several interesting techniques to achieve depth and variety in the range of images they submitted, visible in the guild or by request! Show/Hide Monthly Palette Challenges Nintendo Gameboy palette ravenlune ran a challenge during March 2019 for artists to pixel something using only a modified version of the four colors available on an original Nintendo Gameboy. The winner was chosen by RNG out of all entries submitted. '''Winner: @gawrone Kyoto palette Pixel Storm ran this challenge through April 2019, inviting our artists to create a work of art using the 16 colours available on the Kyoto palette of the app dotpict. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. Winner: @Vikte ''Relic palette Pixel Storm ran this challenge through May 2019, inviting our artists to create a work of art using the 16 colours available on the Relic palette of the app dotpict. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. '''Winner: @Lulufox' ''Catch the Fish palette Pixel Storm ran this challenge through June 2019, inviting our artists to create a work of art using the 16 colours available on the Catch the Fish palette of the app dotpict. The winner was chosen by the challenge owner's decision. '''Winner: @-----' Weekly Challenges Below is a list of previous weekly challenges and their winners. These simple challenges restricted colors and canvas sizes to increase but also contain the difficulty to be reasonable for a week. Show/Hide Weekly Challenges Earth Day Aspiring Advocate ran a challenge on the week following Earth Day (April 23rd-30th). The challenge included submitting a piece of art that related to Earth Day. The winner was chosen by the entry with the highest number of likes. Winner: @gawrone Star Wars Aspiring Advocate ran a challenge on the week of Star Wars Day—May the 4th be with you! (May 1st-8th). The challenge included submitting a work of art related to Star Wars. The winner was chosen by the entry with the highest number of likes. Winner: @gawrone Eat What You Want Aspiring Advocate ran a challenge on the week of Eat What You Want Day (May 10th-17th). The challenge included submitting a piece of art that looked delicious! The winner was chosen by the entry with the highest number of likes. Winner: @QuartzFox World Oceans Day Aspiring Advocate ran a challenge on the week of World Ocean Day (June 8th-13th). The challenge included submitting a piece of art related to the ocean! 'Winner: @-----' Collaborations between guilds and projects Many guilds would often like a pixel art banner to match Habitica's pixel art aesthetic, however they may not have many pixel artists in their guild that are able to create one. The artists of Pixel Power have often been able to help with this, with the offer of a few gems as a reward for their efforts. If you are a guild leader that would like a pixel art banner for your guild, you are more than welcome to create a post in Pixel Power! However, as our chat moves rather fast (meaning that your message would get burried quickly), it is often a good idea to create a challenge in our guild for the artists to find much easier. If you have already created a challenge in your guild, PM Pixel Storm with a link to your challenge and guild so that she can add them to Pixel Power's description in our Ongoing Collaborations section. Ongoing Collaborations *The ADHDers Guild is running a challenge for a new guild banner! Take a look at the challenge if you are interested. For more information about the guild, PM the guild leader Monkss. For more information about the challenge, PM the challenge owner Nakonana. *The Mythical Creatures of All Sorts Guild is running a challenge for some artwork of a Python guild boss! For more information about the guild and the challenge, PM the guild leader and challenge owner aspiring_advocate. Previous Collaborations The Mythical Creatures of All Sorts Guild were looking for pixel artwork of a Hellhound for a guild boss event. aspiring_advocate ran a challenge for the Pixel Power artists. Vikte's awesome artwork was chosen and used as the guild boss until it was defeated. Category:The Armory Category:Guilds